horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Sasha Thomas
Sasha Thomas appears as a victim in the 1998 slasher film Urban Legend. She is portrayed by actress Tara Reid. Character Summary Sasha Thomas is a buxom, blonde haired 19-year-old college student at Pendleton University and is the host of a sex column on campus WZAB radio. She is dating Parker Riley and is a friend of Natalie Simon, Damon Brooks and Brenda Bates. Sasha is the 8th victim of the Urban Legend killer Brenda. Brenda's motive for killing Sasha is simply as an act of revenge against Natalie. Natalie and Michelle Mancini had inadvertently killed Brenda's fiancee years earlier using an urban legend, and Brenda is taking revenge by killing all of Natalie's friends using urban legends. Sasha is attacked and killed at the WZAB campus radio station. Her screams for help and subsequent death is heard over the air at the Stanley Hall Massacre party at Parker's, in Reese's patrol car, and over any radio tuned into that station. Sasha is first seen after the opening sequence in which Michelle Mancini is killed, at the radio station attending a sexually troubled girl. Sasha specializes in helping students with their private sexual problems and always has advice of what to do. The callers heard throughout the film are: Jane, a sophomore who has been stealing her roommate's birth control pills and is wondering how to get a new roommate so late in the semester, and later, a couple struggling with a new sexual position they were trying and left them stuck. Later, Sasha is seen with the group when they are all sitting in the study lounge watching the TV report of Michelle's murder. Sasha recalls that Michelle was supposedly listening to her show when she was killed, and wonders if her voice was the last thing Michelle heard. Sasha is seen at another study lounge meeting discussing Damon's death. She seems sympathetic to Natalie's claim, but she takes Parker's side once he debunks it as an elaborate prank. Sasha is later seen at the campus library where Natalie finds an Encyclopedia of Urban Legends. Sasha is worried about Natalie so they decide to look through the book together. They come across several legends, including the method in which Damon was supposedly killed, and another one involving Gangs and highbeams on cars. Sasha also shows Natalie an early edition of Kama Sutra to practice on with Parker. Afterwards, she is seen at Parker's party where a guy hits on her by telling her about an urban legend related to the song "Love Rollercoaster". She quickly brushes him off and finds somewhere else to hang out. When Parker informs the party of Paul's theory that there's a killer on campus, she seems embarrassed by Parker's behavior. She calls him a jerk and tells him she's leaving the party to go to the radio station. She blows him a kiss before she leaves. At the radio station, her engineer is attacked first, and then Sasha is attacked. She runs through the station, never able to outsmart the killer. At one point she's tossed over the balcony of a staircase and hangs onto the ledge by her fingertips. When she falls, she hurts her leg, which makes an escape impossible. She manages to make it to the elevator, but takes it back upstairs so she can hide. This plan fails as the killer eventually finds her crouching back in the room where she first started. She begs the killer to spare her life, but the killer is merciless and Sasha is hacked to death with the axe. Sasha is later mentioned when Natalie goes to find Paul, and she tells him that she saw the killer and that Sasha is dead. When Natalie and Paul leave his place they run into Brenda who says that that she heard Sasha screaming on the radio. Natalie tells Brenda that Sasha is dead, shocking her. Sasha's body is discovered by Reese at the radio station. Reese gasps in horror at Sasha's mutilated body before leaving the station and calling the Dean and the police. When Brenda reveals to Natalie that she is the killer, Brenda mocks Sasha's desperate screams for help before she killed her. Character Type In slasher movies, the blonde friend is often voluptuous, mean, and sexual, a stark contrast with the final girl, who is usually virginal, good-hearted, and soft-spoken. She will often appear in the movie in provocative clothing and engage in sexual activity. This behavior is then later punished by the killer in a manner that emphasizes the slasher movies sins she has committed. In Urban Legend, Sasha is a busty blonde who loves sex so much that she hosts a radio show dedicated to offering sexual advice. Throughout the movie she ridicules inexperienced students on her sex radio show, practices the Kama Sutra with her boyfriend, and wears dresses that reveal a lot of cleavage. She is attacked by a man with an axe during a live broadcast where her screams for help go unanswered. The camera focuses on her voluptuous figure and her dress and jacket slowly become more and more revealing until she's eventually cornered and hacked to pieces. Death Because Sasha's death occurs off-screen there is no way of being sure, but it's implied that the axe splits her skull on the first two swings and then decapitates her on the last swing. When Reese discovers her body, only her bloody hand is shown. Death Trivia *Sarah Michelle Gellar accepted Sasha's role but had to back out due to schedule conflicts with Buffy The Vampire Slayer. *Jodi Lyn O'Keefe was originally offered the role of Sasha, but turned it down to take part in Halloween: 20 Years Later. * On the dvd there is a deleted scene featuring Sasha and Parker. Sasha is dressed in lingerie and dances for Parker, while he watches from the bed. Later, while having sex in a complicated position, Parker complains about never having sex missionary style. Sasha replies that variety is healthy for relationships. Parker's dog, Hootie, interrupts them when he enters the room and coughs up a rubber finger. Category:Females Category:Victims Category:Victims of Brenda bates Category:Scream Queens Category:Urban Legend